The purpose of the Administration, Evaluation and Planning Core is to assure the coordination of the Harvard SPORE in Skin Cancer components and to provide oversight and leadership of the scientific, administrative and fiscal aspects of the SPORE. We will work closely with the administrative office of the DF/HCC and work to integrate our Administrative activities with that of the central Cancer Center. Within the Harvard SPORE in Skin Cancer there are several layers of oversight and evaluation. Dr. Kupper, as SPORE Director, will monitor the progress of the Projects and Cores, and oversee the Career Development and Developmental Projects Programs. The Core will arrange seminars and educational symposia related to skin cancer, organizes retreats for discussion of current results and planning of future research, and provides the oversight of research and spending. This Core also provides the tools to work with institutions inside and outside of Harvard University and with advocacy groups such as the Massachusetts Melanoma Association, the SHADE Foundation, and the Mycosis Fungoides Foundation to leverage the considerable power of the SPORE in order to raise additional research funds for skin cancer. The SPORE Executive Committee will meet monthly to provide immediate decision making.The Governance Committee, made up of senior members of the Melanoma and Cutaneous Oncology Cancer Program-in-Development lends another level of oversight. We have a strong Internal Advisory Board, comprised of prominent members of the Harvard Medical School community, and representing the participating institutions and major cancer research disciplines. Our External Advisory Board will meet as a group twice during the five-year funding cycle and as individuals at DF/HCC institutions during the other years. The responsibilities of this core are to: 1) Monitor research progress and plan for the future; 2) Foster collaborative research within the SPORE and between SPOREs (both within the DF/HCC and the other Skin Cancer SPOREs); 3) Integrate the Skin Cancer SPORE into the DF/HCC structure; 4) Provide necessary resources and fiscal oversight; 5) Promote rapid dissemination of significant research findings; 6) Promote participation of minorities in skin cancer research and treatment programs within the SPORE and the DF/HCC; 7) Encourage new investigator participation in skin cancer research.